


Only when I'm with you

by Robinn



Series: Hesitance is hinderance [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, im not sorry????, sort of, star gazing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinn/pseuds/Robinn
Summary: "What's the occasion?" Connor muttered out, head turned up towards the sky. He felt Leon shrug beside him. "Well, I've been gone for bit, so I thought instead of our usual hang out we could.. Explore our surroundings a bit." Leon replied. Connor couldn't complain. Leon had just gotten back from Germany, so he was expecting to do something, just not this. Definitely not this.





	Only when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenthesunwont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthesunwont/gifts).



_Only when I'm with you,_

 

 

 

  
Connor dazedly stared out the vehicle window, watching everything pass by in a collective blur. It was near to silent; only the hum of the motor and old coldplay songs drawling out through the radio filling the air. The sun was sinking further and further beneath the horizon. Brilliant oranges, pinks, and purples dusted the under bellies of the few clouds that littered the sky. Alberta's sunsets would never cease to take Connor's breath away.

 

Another phenomena that seemed to suck the air out of his lungs happened to be a few inches beside him, matter of fact. The young man lazily rolled his head over to steal a glance at the driver. Leon had his eyes straight ahead (as he should). His face was lax, a feat after months of stress had laced through his features night after night. His blond hair was fixed neatly, excluding the few strands that seemed to always fall in front of his eyes. Those few strands made Connor want to mess all of it up, thoroughly, but that was besides the point. Irrelevant.

 

"What." A monotone voice startled the hockey captain out of his head. Leon was glancing at him now, a questioning look in place. He must of been staring.. Oops. "Nothing." Connor replied, turning away so he was facing the window once more. He distantly remembered asking Leon about five times where they were going, but each time he was answered with a mere "It's a surprise." He could feel the curiosity slowly nagging in the pit of his stomach, but he settled with Leon's answer. Well, answer as much as he was going to get.

 

They had been driving for at least an hour now, somewhere north where the brush in the ditches got thicker and thicker. Connor opted to close his eyes for bit, as it seemed they weren't quite to where their destination was. Flashes of memories flickered behind his closed eyes. Bright spotlights, orange and blue streaking across the ice. He was skating slow, the goal horn ringing in his ears. Fans cheered loudly and before he knew it he was crowded by his teammates. They all yelled shouts of praise, patting him on the head. He couldn't help but let his upper lip curl above his teeth, flashing a smile to everybody who would look. Eventually they scattered, allowing Connor to skate to his bench where many fist bumps awaited. However, as he started toward his shouting teammates, an arm slung around his shoulder. He already knew who it was. Leon was smiling brightly, congratulating him profusely, but every word flew over his head. He was too busy basking in the German's embrace. The Oiler's captain couldn't stop himself from leaning into Leon as he was squeezed. There were no boundaries here. With a pat on the helmet Leon skated off in a flurry, leaving him to celebrate his one hundredth point alone.

 

Connor's eyes popped open, shoulders being shaken back and forth by a familiar hand. Blinking away the blurriness, he turned to the culprit of the shoulder shoving. Friendly eyes stared back at him from the open truck door. "We're here." The twenty year old stumbled out of the vehicle without a word, hungrly taking in his surroundings. They were in a field somewhere, a dirt road (where they came from he was sure) just out of the corner of his eye. Thickly wooded forest was at every corner. Night had descended upon them a long time ago. It was peaceful, the distant sound of frogs creaking in a nearby bog was the only sound to be heard. Connor craned his neck up to look at the sky, the only source of light currently. He almost let his jaw drop. Millions upon millions of little white specks dotted the sky. You could faintly see the outlines of the Milky Way with every dot. He could almost point out every constellation.

 

"Nice, isn't it?" Connor switched his attention to the taller man a few feet away. Leon had an endearing smile on his face, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah." He said slightly out of breath. Leon gestured to the trunk of the truck. A blanket had been lain out there. How... Uncharateristic of him. This is not something they'd usually do. Before he could think any further, he climbed into the trunk, leaning his back against the back window. Leon climbed up to join him, sitting closely so that their arms brushed.

 

"What's the occasion?" Connor muttered out, head turned up towards the sky. He felt Leon shrug beside him. "Well, I've been gone for bit, so I thought instead of our usual hang out we could.. Explore our surroundings a bit." Leon replied. Connor couldn't complain. Leon had just gotten back from Germany, so he was expecting to do something, just not this. Definitely not this.

 

Connor splayed his hand on the blanket by his side, still in awe of all the stars he could see. His lip quirked up a bit once he felt a larger hand hesitantly brush over his. He decided to dive right in and intertwine their fingers together. What they had was... New right now. He didn't exactly know what it was, but it was delicate. They were both still learning what was allowed and what wasn't. However, nothing stopped Leon from squeezing his hand gently.

 

"How'd you find this place?" The twenty year old inclined his head towards the older in question.

 

"I heard about a quiet town a little ways away from Edmonton. I was told it doesn't have a lot of light pollution and would be good place to look at the stars." Leon glanced at him for a moment before returning his gaze upward.

 

Connor nodded his head in reply. "It's nice." He leaned into Leon a bit more, leeching off of his warmth in the chill of the night. Leon gladly shifted to allow the Oilers's captain to rest his head on his shoulder, an offer Connor couldn't resist. They sat comfortably on the blanket, Connor's head nestled in Leon's neck, listening to the frogs and the trees whistling in the breeze. Before long Leon began to stroke the back of Connor's hand with the pad of his thumb, both their heads lost in the stars.

 

 

 

_do the stars shine brighter._

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "the stars shine brighter when I'm with you"


End file.
